Les Regards Aveugles
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - On disait d'elle qu'elle était un peu folle, un peu excentrique. On disait d'elle qu'elle était lunatique et dérangée. Tout le monde voulait mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle était, mais personne ne comprenait.


Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à **J.K Rowling_._**

_Encore un OS. Un peu moins tragique que les autres. x)_

_Et puis le pairing Luna/Neville que j'affectionne particulièrement._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Musique - Björk, _Possibly Maybe_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les Regards Aveugles

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dans la foule, un regard n'est qu'un regard. Une œillade perdue dans le flux. Une sensation noyée dans la masse. Des yeux bleus, marrons, gris, verts. Des yeux aux couleurs du monde. On croise tous les jours des âmes vagabondes aux récits qu'on ignore. Aux récits qu'on refuse d'entendre. Parce que le monde ferme les yeux. Et le poids de l'univers s'abat. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus lourd. Toujours plus froid. _

Elle avait de grands yeux où la mer ondoyait. Enigmatiques et mystiques. De longs cheveux blonds toujours en bataille. Et puis elle avait cet air rêveur derrière les paupières et des constellations plein la tête. Elle s'évadait souvent, le regard perdu au loin. Elle s'évadait en contemplant les Sombrals, ces grandes créatures noires aux ailes déchirées par le chagrin. Elle le voyait dans le ciel orageux. Mais elle était la seule. Parce qu'elle avait percé leur secret. La mort. Elle était fascinée par la beauté de ces êtres.

Derrière le sourire qui se peignait souvent sur ses lèvres pâles, on apercevait à peine les failles. Les déchirures. Les craintes. Derrière son sourire qui s'ébréchait, on caressait à peine sa mélancolie du bout des doigts. Personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment. Avec le temps, elle avait finit par s'y faire, à tous ces faux-semblants. Elle se réfugiait derrière une barrière fragile pour se protéger du monde qui l'entourait. Elle s'enterrait dans ses rêves. Parce que Luna avait peur. Constamment. Cette peur qui lui tordait souvent le ventre lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, dans le noir.

On disait d'elle qu'elle était un peu folle, un peu excentrique. On disait d'elle qu'elle était lunatique et dérangée. Tout le monde voulait mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle était, mais personne ne comprenait. Elle était différente. D'une certaine façon, elle vivait en marge du monde. Elle aimait marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, la nuit. Elle aimait marcher pieds nus sur la pierre froide de Poudlard. Elle aimait l'odeur de la terre mouillée qui planait souvent dans le parc. Elle aimait qu'on la regarde sans la voir. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle savait qu'elle était différente. Personne ne la voyait, mais tout le monde parlait d'elle. Luna était une énigme. Un problème que personne n'avait jamais résolu.

Et puis elle aimait se rendre sur les bords du Lac Noir pour regarder l'eau sombre et lisse. Pour voir la cime des arbres au loin, lorsque le crépuscule venait effleurer l'horizon. Alors, elle s'asseyait au bord de l'eau. Elle posait ses chaussures et glissait ses pieds dans l'eau glacée du lac. C'était son endroit. L'endroit où elle pouvait reposer sa tête et apaiser ses sens. Là où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec elle-même.

Et ce soir, quelqu'un s'invita dans son monde. Un bruit derrière elle avait attiré son attention, mais elle n'avait pas réagit._ L'intrus finira par partir parce que Loufoca est effrayante. Parce qu'elle est différente. _Elle laisse le vent embrasser son corps qui frissonne un peu. Et cette sensation de froid se propage en elle. Elle attend, pourtant, la présence persiste. Elle hésite un instant, un peu perdue. Elle sait que l'on va rire d'elle si elle tourne la tête. Même si les remarques blessantes ne l'atteignent plus, elle ne veut pas gâcher ce moment. Elle veut profiter du calme du lieu, encore un peu. Mais la présence s'obstine à se tenir près d'elle alors elle se retourne.

Ce qu'elle voit la percute, l'éclate de toutes parts. Elle a l'impression de se briser. Il y un garçon, qui se tient, debout, à côté d'elle. Il a l'air maladroit, hésitant, effrayé. Et puis il y a son regard. Luna est désorientée. Parce que jamais on ne lui a accordé un tel regard. Parce que jamais encore, on ne l'avait regardée en la voyant réellement. Il est un peu enrobé, ses traits sont enfantins. Mais ses yeux la voient. Pour elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Parce qu'elle ne perçoit aucune trace de jugement dans ses prunelles. Elles se contentent de l'observer avec ce semblant de fascination. Luna remarque alors qu'il tient un livre. C'est un ouvrage de botanique. A nouveau, elle jette un regard à son visage. Et ses yeux glissent sur son blason. Un lion se dresse fièrement sur un fond rouge et or. Un Gryffondor. Elle sourit. Ils s'observent quelques instants en silence. Il est gêné. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle est juste amusée.

« - Je suis Luna Lovegood. Enfin, Loufoca. murmure-t-elle. »

Le Gryffondor lui sourit gauchement. Il semble se détendre un peu, soulagé qu'elle ait parlé la première. Et ses yeux ne la quittent pas. Pas une seule fois. Il s'assoit en tailleur, en silence, sans attendre d'y être invité. Luna le trouve étrange, un peu maladroitement assuré. Il cherche ses mots. Elle le trouve attendrissant. Elle le trouve beau, à sa façon. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mélancolie s'en est allée subitement. Elle se sent libre, presque bien.

« - Neville Londubat. Il n'y a jamais personne, d'habitude. »

Le silence retombe et Luna comprend qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Elle devine qu'il est renfermé, toujours à l'écart. Il ne semble pas habile, et l'on doit rire de lui. Et Luna se sent mal pour lui. Parce que c'est elle qu'elle voit à travers Neville. Il est différent, lui aussi. Avec ses yeux verts, ses cheveux bruns mal peignés, ses joues rebondies. Avec son air penaud et la lueur qui brûle au fond de ses prunelles. Lui aussi a vu des choses que seul lui a pu voir.

« - Les autres n'ont pas d'importance. Ils ne comprennent pas. dit-elle, rêveuse. »

Neville tourne ses yeux vers elle. Il ne sait rien d'elle. Et elle, elle a tout comprit de lui, il peut le sentir. Il le voit dans ce regard qui le scrute. La seule chose qu'il sait d'elle, c'est ce surnom qu'on lui donne. Ce surnom qu'on lance sur son passage. _Loufoca… Loufoca Lovegood_. Il se demande si ça la blesse. Son regard l'effraie un peu, il le pétrifie. Et lorsque ses yeux glissent sur son visage lumineux tourné vers le lointain, elle est là sans l'être vraiment. Parce que lorsqu'elle sourit, il perçoit ce quelque chose qui fait d'elle une personne à part. Elle est brisée, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle est déchirée, tout au fond d'elle. Mais elle conserve son sourire. Ce sourire, il l'a comprit, c'est sa façade. Son mur. Sa protection. Mais à l'intérieur, elle brûle.

Ils restent assis, dans le silence. Sa présence le rassure un peu. Il se sent moins seul. Moins amère. Son parfum flotte autour de lui. Un mélange d'herbe coupée et de pluie. Ca le frappe. Ca l'enlace. Et puis elle se lève, sans un mot. Elle ne prend pas le temps de mettre ses chaussures. Elle traverse le parc de Poudlard sans se retourner, ses chaussures à la main. Le parfum s'envole et il est seul, de nouveau. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ni vexée, ni ennuyée. Elle était juste Luna. Imprévisible. Elle est partie comme elle aurait put se jeter toute entière dans l'eau froide du lac.

Et puis il y a cette sensation, au cœur de son torse. Dans sa chair. Il est soulagé. Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas rejeté. Elle ne l'a pas regardé comme les autres. Il n'y avait pas les sous-entendus, les regards lourds de préjugés. Non. Dans ses yeux à elle, il y avait une sorte de fascination insaisissable. Une lueur éphémère. Ca l'avait transcendé. Ca l'avait touché en plein dans sa chair.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Il l'avait revue, au même endroit, les jours qui suivirent. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Mais il l'avait aperçue, assise sur la plage de galets. Et il avait espéré qu'elle l'attende. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre qu'il l'aimait, un peu. Ou peut-être trop. Ca le rendait fou, parfois. Cette différence qui les unissait. Cette chose qui les liait. Luna était pleine de poésie. Pleine de mélancolie. Mais il se donnait le temps de la comprendre. Il se donnait le temps de la déchiffrer. Parce qu'elle était différente. Parce qu'elle était comme lui. Et cette folie douce qui le consumait lui donnait de l'espoir. Dans son regard, il voyait le monde dans lequel elle aimait s'enfermer. Il aurait donné son souffle pour que cette lueur brûle encore pendant des siècles. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Absolument tout, pour ses yeux où la mer le happait constamment.

Luna attendait, tous les soirs, les pieds dans l'eau, le froid la glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi elle faisait cela. D'ordinaire, elle cessait de se promener sur les bords du Lac Noir au mois de Novembre. Nous étions déjà à la mi-Décembre. La neige tombait, l'eau était couverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Mais lorsqu'elle le voyait s'approcher, le froid n'avait plus d'importance. Elle aimait le sentir près d'elle. Elle aimait savoir que quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre. Luna réalisa, un soir, alors qu'ils parlaient, qu'ils étaient plus semblables qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait confié la mort de sa mère. Elle lui avait dit que, parfois, ça la rendait triste. Elle lui avait confié sa mélancolie, ses craintes. Sans réellement le vouloir. Il fallait juste qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un. Et puis Neville lui avait parlé de ses parents. De leur folie. Du fait qu'ils reconnaissaient à peine leur fils lorsqu'il leur rendait visite. De leurs yeux vides et ternes. De leurs yeux consumés par la folie.

« - Ils sont morts, sans l'être vraiment. dit-il. »

« - Tu verrais les Sombrals, si c'était le cas. »

« - Les… Quoi ? »

Luna tourna sa tête vers lui, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Ce sourire là le transperça de toutes parts. Les cheveux pleins de neige. La peau pâle de son visage, les joues légèrement rosies par le froid. Ses yeux voilés de cette tristesse qu'elle revêtait souvent. Il en avait eut le souffle coupé, de la voir ainsi mise à nue. Pourtant, un peu d'espoir se perdait dans les paillettes grises et bleues de ses iris. Un peu de ce quelque chose qui lui faisait bondir le cœur. Un peu de ce quelque chose qui le rendait fou. Fou de Luna. Elle s'approcha lentement, timidement. Sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Et lui, il mourait de l'intérieur. Il explosa lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Paralysé, choqué. Parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Parce que Luna l'avait entraîné dans une longue chute. Une chute qui se terminerait sans doute. Parce que ce genre de relation ne dure pas. Mais à cet instant, Luna lovée dans ses bras, il aurait put se briser les os. Il aurait put tomber du haut d'une falaise, laissé pour mort trente mètres plus bas, les vagues s'écrasant contre son corps mort. _Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant._

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

Melancholia.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Réponse aux reviews :

**L-SK** : _Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'ici j'ai fais une Luna plus faible que celle du livre. Pour moi, Luna est un personnage ambigu et très complexe. J'ai préféré la rendre plus accessible en faisant d'elle un personnage très en marge de ce qui l'entoure mais qui, lorsqu'elle est seule, ne peut pas passer outre le fait que les autres la rejettent. Parce que c'est ce qui fait notre humanité, ressentir ce genre de sentiments. On ne peut pas toujours faire face à certaine situation comme, ici, la solitude. J'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé sur le choix que j'ai fais. Merci pour ta review. :)_


End file.
